Sometimes ambient noise can cause individuals difficulty to engage in a telephone conversation. Noise suppression devices such headsets with noise cancellation technology can assist individuals in limiting background noise. There are a number of Bluetooth headsets today for instance that provide varying degrees of noise cancellation.